It is common for applications on clients to access files stored in a distributed file system. Distributed file systems provide for accessing remotely stored files, transparently to an application running locally on a client. Distributed file systems can include some features that allow a client to cache some information locally so that some requests are serviced with local information which is more efficient than retrieving the information remotely. However, current distributed file systems do not have mechanisms for caching information such as metadata (e.g. directory metadata) which provide consistency and coherency among clients accessing the distributed file system.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that embodiments of the present invention have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that embodiments of the present invention should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.